The Hater
by ISippedOnMeBeer
Summary: Bella works at her dream job but there is only one problem. Edward is her boss. She hates Edward with a passion, but when he saves her, will they grow close or will they go back to they were? Will they confess their secrets to each other?
1. Chapter 1

My first story. I'll probably update each week so keep tuned.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I have been working for the Seatle newspaper for two years now and have finally been promoted to vice president. I love my new job a lot. All except one thing... Edward.

Edward is the president of the Seatle News and my boss. Although he was nice enough to promote me to VP I still hate him. I hate him right down to my gut. He is a souless, rude man who only cares about himself. But the worst part is that he's hot. Like _really_ hot. The firey bronze hair, deep sea green eyes that you can't help I've seen him on the street sometimes and but get lost in, and his amazing body. I see him on the street all the time when he's not wearing that sexy suit and my god he looks like an angel.

While I was thinking about how hot he is, I heard a knock on my office door.

Come in." I said.

In walked in, of course, Edward Cullen holding a stack of papers.

"Bella I-" he started to say but stopped and stared at me in a dazed expression.

I looked down to see if something was on my clothes. I had worn a new blouse today that my best friend Alice picked out to celebrate my first day on the job but I guess Edward didn't really like it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Edward seemed to come out of his daze as he shook out his bronze hair and said, "Oh yes. I would love , as your first task as vice president, for you to look over the layout of the newspaper."

I smiled. This was my first task as vice president and even Edward couldn't ruin it.

"Also, the editor is out sick so could you edit these for me. And the fax machine is broken so fix it. Alright?"

I knew he'd do something like this. Overload me with work. No wonder to last VP left.

"Alright," I glared.

He smiled sweetly. All fake. He knew how much I hated him. Also, his hotness was too much to bear with his hair all over the place like that.

"Oh and Bella. while you're at it could you get me an iced cap. It's real hot today huh?"

he sneered.

I nodded- killing him on the inside.

"Good," he dropped off the work.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

REVIEW :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I finally came home after work and was exhausted. I was so pissed at Edward for giving me so much work.

I layed down on my bed for second thinking about why Edward had stared at me like that. I came to the conclusion that Edward was just a really weird man sometimes.

_Ring Ring..._

I picked up the phone to fins a very excited Alice.

"What's up, Alice," I asked her, sighing.

"We're going out tonight, Bella!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Wait, out to the club?" I asked.

"Yeah! So, I'm going to come over and do your hair, makeup and pick out a dress for you cause you suck at stuff like that," she laughed. ""Kay, I'll be over at 7. bye!"

She hung up before I could say anything. That woman!

I sighed and looked over at the clock. It was already 6 so I went to take a long, hot shower before Alice comes.

I came out, got dressed in my pajamas and waited for Alice to come. It was already 6:45 so I made a quick snack.

Alice came right on time and started my hair, makeup and wardrobe.

I turned back to the mirror and just stared. I looked freakin' HOT! I just hoped some guys will notice me at the club tonight.

"Girl, the guys'll be all over you tonight!" Alice exclaimed.''

"Really?" I wasn't much of a girly girl like Alice was. I was a plaing Jane. Brown eyes, brown hair, and pale face. Alice was an angel to make something like that into a hot monster ;)

"Totally! Maybe even Edward..." Alice looked away but I saw that smirk on her face.

"You invited EDWARD!" I yelled. My day was just getting worse and worse.

"Look, I invited all the guys. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and _even_ Edward, " she said.

Us 6 had been friends since middle school and even high school. Me and Edward stopped hanging out in high school because instead of being _Ed_ward, he became _Imma-do-my-best-to-ruin-your-life_ward.

Rosalie and Emment got married and so did Alice and Jasper. Everone expected that Edward and I would fall in love and get married, but it just never happened

'I wonder why,' I thought sarcastically.

Alice and I arrived at the club seeing Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and a very hot Edward.

I'm a goner for sure.

* * *

REVIEW :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat down at the bar while Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were dancing to the pounding music. I sipped on me beer and looked at the cute guy across the bar. He cought me eye and winked. I blushed and looked away smiling. Some guysat down beside me and ordered a beer. He sounded like the my kinda guy.

"So, you having fun?" the guy asked.

Wait a minute, I know that voice.

"Yeah, are you Edward?" I asked him back.

"Obviously. Girls throwing themselves at me, getting drunk. It's all fun," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, Girls just _loved_ Edward. Ever since he hit puberty and cooties were long gone. They kept their eyes on EDward like predators are to prey. Waiting for the right moment to attack him.

"You know," Edward took a sip of beer. "I havea feeling you don't like me very much."

I smiled fakely. "You think?"

"May I ask why?" Edward asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

He's asking me WHY! Does he not understand how I could hate him so FREAKING much!

My anger built. "Because Edward Cullen, you are rude, obnoxious, and only care about yourself!" I screamed.

I was feeling a bit drunk from the beer I chugged down. I stood up and without looking at him, went and dragged the cute guy onto the dance floor.

* * *

REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I had more drinks and was having a lot of fun with this guy. He said his name was Mike, He was cute, funny and really got my mind off Edward. That is until we started dancing.

He started touching me. Pulling and squeezing at places he shouldn't have been. I know that for some people it's fun but for me it just felt wrong. I mean I'm not afraid of a little grinding but Mike was really scaring. Tears prickled my eyes.

"Stop it Eric!" I pushed his hands away.

"Why babe? You don't like it?" he smiled and continued with his hands.

"No, I don't. Now stop it!" I told him.

"Nuh, uh baby. You feel too good hun," he said.

I turned to run away but he caught my arm. "Where do you think you'e going?" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered. Suddenly his body wasn't there behind me. I turned around.

"She told you to stop, didn't she?" I gasped when I saw Edward holding Mike by the neck.

"Let"

_Tug_

"Me"

_Tug_

"Go"

_Tug_

Eric strained againest Edward.

Edward punched Eric i the face. He fell to the ground with blood dripping out of his nose.

"What the hell, man!" Eric yelled.

"Next time you'll listen," Edward kicked him.

I started to cry. All I wanted was a night out, not a bar fight! I started feeling the bruises forming where Eric grabbed my arm. I rubbed it my arm. Suddenly, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me through th ecrowd that formed around us. He took me outside and stopped a cab.

"Get in," he gestured to the open cab door.

"No

* * *

REVIEW :) it's right there :) v


End file.
